


i hope you laugh like you always do, we are with you

by jeolmeoniji



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Jeno and Yeeun are RAs, M/M, doyoung claims he's adopted jeno, i wrote my own version of nomin biking in the night to buy renjun his expensive bag LMAO, i'm trying to make the jeno x yeeun best siblings agenda live, i've never been nor seen an RA in my life tho so, jeno's bestest boy, jeno's birthday, just cute feelings and feel good story without a real plot, mention of weed but from a nameless character in one scene, this ff is basically why jeno is a perfect RA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Five times Jeno puts the others first before himself and one time the others put Jeno first becausedammit Lee Jeno stop being so selfless and everyone's platonic sugar daddy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	i hope you laugh like you always do, we are with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jeno!!!
> 
> title from nct dream's "beautiful time"

_**1.** _

Saying that Jisung was stressed was an understatement; he was _terrified_. But there was no way he was gonna show it to his mother, even if she could possibly read right through him, since it'd been eighteen years that she'd raised him under her roof. Jisung tried not to think about the fact that it was the first time he was leaving the familial cocoon, and that he was ready to hide in his parents' car's trunk to go back to the house with them instead of having to stay at the dormitory he was assigned to.

Gosh, he never thought he would be that sentimental about not being able to look at the hideous little keychain he had made for his parents when he was six still adorning the rear-view mirror of the car. The colors didn't even match and the concept was nowhere to be seen. Jisung tried to focus on it instead of the nauseous feeling that he'd felt since he woke up this morning, knowing that his suitcases were in the trunk and that he'd spent the last night in his childhood bedroom for the rest of the semester. University was going to start on a bad note, if Jisung just followed his guts and indeed – felt sick to the point he couldn't go out of the bathroom. Damn, what would his roommate think?

Jisung looked at the effervescence of moving day for the freshmen with the look of someone who was so scared they were actually already a step ahead and their soul had left their body, letting him doing automatic moves to get his things where they should be. The reassuring pressure of his dad's hand on his shoulder, and the soothing perfume of his mother, were something he appreciated with this hint of bitterness because he knew he wouldn't be in their vicinity before a long time.

Jisung tried to ruffle his freshly bleached hair out of his eyes, and pushed his round black glasses up on his nose. University meant a new departure. Except he didn't know how he was supposed to have this new departure when he was literally the same Jisung that left high school in the cold of February.

How could everyone around him arbor such wide smiles? How come they didn't seem as terrified as him? He maybe thought he could hide it, but the closer the time for his parents to leave approached, the less cool he managed to act. He could also feel his parents' fidgeting, because they could sense that it was time to let their little child fly with his own wings, and Jisung guessed it was an emotional moment not only for him.

Jisung was kinda lost, everything around him felt blurry at the edge – shit, was he starting to cry?

His roommate wasn't there yet, so Jisung had taken one of the two beds, and his parents had organized a bit a few of the furnitures they had brought from home. For the last time, and because she apparently wanted to do it for her son, her mom put herself the sheets on Jisung's bed, and that was supposed to be nothing but Jisung felt his throat contract under the nostalgia of this simple gesture.

“Dammit, you're a big boy, take a hold of yourself,” Jisung murmured under his breath when he was for a few seconds alone in the adjacent bathroom to put his toiletries in there.

His parents couldn't stay longer, though. They were already deep into the afternoon, and the way back to his childhood little town would be long and tiring for his parents. They already had a good lunch together near campus when they had arrived, and then they had taken their time to get Jisung into his dorm room, his keys, and the papers needed. Jisung had met already a lot of other students just like him trying to adapt to the change, but he didn't ask any name nor did he think he could have remembered any anyway. One soothing thought though, was that the RAs of his floor seemed really nice – a tall guy whose eyes disappeared when he smiled, and a shorter girl with a strong blond bob and strong presence – who worked together with what was apparently a well-oiled habit. Already one good point to be here. Jisung would try to find few others, once he stopped freaking out about how important and not this day was, the so dreaded moving day, the day his university life began and would suck the life out of him – and also his parents' money, because wow were the fees giving him a headache. He was lucky he wasn't the only one taking care of it and still had his parents' support.

He couldn't have them by his side, and it was time to become independent, too. So Jisung allowed himself to sniffle a bit when he gave a hug to his mother and his father before they left.

Now Jisung was alone in his unfamiliar dorm room, with one empty bed and half of the room still bare, while his own half maybe had his own stuff but it still felt far from homey. Jisung couldn't wait to get used to his surroundings to be able to call his dorm _home_ , or something similar to it. He was glad he was in university, but since he was on the dramatic side, there was still this voice in his head that would whisper to him, _are you sure you made the right choice, will you truly survive?_ And Jisung knew it was kinda ridiculous, because almost everyone went through that, and he probably wasn't the only one having self-doubt at the moment.

All the noise coming from the busy corridors didn't really help him to feel at ease, though. He could even hear some music from another room, and people chatting around like they were born here and knew everything, so maybe Jisung _was_ the only one wary of what situation he was finally in.

Oh shit.

A knock was made on his door around an hour later, when Jisung was playing one of his games to keep his head focused on something else than the big change his mind was trying to process. The sound startled him, and he wondered who that could be, and he almost ran to the door. He was greeted by the gentle smile of who he recognized to be his RA – and a glance at the badge he had on his shirt reminded him that he was named Lee Jeno. By his side, there was another guy with dark green hair and big curious eyes and a big smile to match. Jisung felt shy – or anxious, but they didn't need to know that.

“Hi again, Jisung, did you settle down without any problem?”

“Y-yeah, it's okay,” he mumbled, and it actually sounded like a question, but no one commented on how awkward he looked.

“Your roommate just arrived, and since almost everyone else has settled down already, I could come to introduce you too.”

“Hello, I'm Chenle!” the other guy, who hadn't spoken until then, exclaimed all friendly.

Jisung was a bit flustered, but not displeased, by how at ease his roommate seems to be.

“Hi, I'm Jisung.”

“I come from China so my Korean is still a bit bad, so sorry in advance if I sound weird,” Chenle said casually, and Jisung's eyes widened, because even if Chenle had a little accent, the way with how he carried himself in a foreign country and didn't look scared to speak a language that wasn't his own was impressive. Jisung was in his own country yet it felt like he had flown the entire Earth, with how disoriented he was. Chenle didn't seem that perturbed – or he was good at hiding it.

“I hope you can help Chenle a bit, if you don't mind. I'll come back later to check on you, if that works fine with you?”

Jisung felt relieved that Jeno had proposed this by himself. Actually, his aura felt really soothing, and since he was the only person he kinda knew around here, it felt good that Jeno was the one to check on him – Jisung felt like he would disappear if no one took care of being sure he was still breathing. Extreme, but let a eighteen year old be extreme in a stressing situation.

“That would be nice of you,” Jisung replied, “thank you so much.”

Jeno nodded, threw another one of his eyesmiles, and put Chenle's suitcase that the boy wasn't holding in the room before leaving. Jisung moved so he wouldn't bother Chenle with how he carried his stuff, and closed the door once he was inside. A little awkward silence followed, until Chenle put a bag on the bed Jisung hadn't claimed, and asked:

“So, I was thinking of putting music while organizing my stuff, would it bother you? It's okay if you don't want to, I can use my airpods.”

“Oh, don't worry about me, please!”

Chenle smiled, and then took out his speakers, connected them to his phone by bluetooth, and soon enough some up-beat song flew through the air. Jisung actually liked this one, so he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Do you need help, or...?” Jisung awkwardly asked, still standing next to his desk.

Chenle threw him another smile.

“You must be tired, since you settled in today too. I won't be long to get my stuff out, don't worry about me, you can rest. Thank you for asking!”

Jisung nodded, a bit lost, and then chose to go sit on his bed, taking his phone to occupy himself.

“Let's exchange number,” Chenle said once his bed was made, and maybe it seemed like nothing, but it made Jisung feel better, to know that he already had a contact from university in his phone. Chenle looked really friendly and outgoing, not really what Jisung thought he himself looked like, but it was refreshing. It made him feel at ease, because Chenle was bright without being overbearing, and that was what Jisung needed for now. They barely met, so they couldn't call each other friends yet, but maybe they would become good friends in the next few weeks. Jisung hoped so, since they were going to be roommates for the whole year.

The sun was beginning to set and Jisung realized that he was kinda hungry. He had snacks somewhere, but maybe it wasn't a good idea as his first meal alone as a responsible university student now. Chenle was organizing the last box of his, and when Jisung looked around at their dorm room, it felt already a bit more lived in. The walls were too bare to his liking though, but he didn't want to hang pictures already, because it would remind him of home too much, and he didn't want to cry in front of Chenle since they weren't close. Speaking of him, maybe they should go eat together?

That was when Jisung heard someone knock at the door for the second time that day, and as if he had a seventh sense or something that allowed him to know what Jisung needed, Jeno appeared in front of them when Chenle opened the door.

“Do you feel settled in, Chenle?” he asked gently.

“It'll take some time not to miss China dearly, but I got my stuff at their right place.”

“It's nice to hear, and you'll see, we're here to make you feel at home too. I was thinking of inviting you guys to eat dinner with me and Yeeun? Yeeun is the other RA, the one who was with me the whole afternoon.”

When he spoke, he made sure to also direct his discours to Jisung who was still on his bed. Jisung noticed that the floor seemed way more calm than the cacophony it was in before, which meant a lot of people might have gone out to eat or get to know each others. Clearly, Jisung wasn't part of this, but Chenle was still with him so it was encouraging.

“That's really nice of you! Where did you think we could go?” Chenle replied for the both of them, after he looked at Jisung to see if there was any trace of discomfort on his face – or so Jisung assumed. All in all, it was nice of him.

“The RAs have bigger rooms with a kitchenette, so with Yeeun we prepared some food, and we have plenty enough to share.”

Jisung already was interested; homemade food as his first meal at university? He's hit the jackpot, that was far better than the cup of instant noodles or greasy pizza that he could think of – he loved this kind of food too, but for such an emotional and hard day for him, there wasn't anything better than food cooked by someone who seemed to care.

It was only the first day of knowing Jeno, but he for sure made Jisung at ease and a little less sad, by being so attentive and here to take care of them.

“Will there be other people?” Chenle asked, curious.

“There will be my boyfriend, too, but that will be all.”

Jisung had a little face of surprise, but when he met Jeno's curious eyes on him – dammit, he was even tilting his head like a cute dog! – Jisung only smiled. He was curious to meet Jeno's boyfriend, too. Wow, his RA really had it all – granted, he didn't know him for a long time, but hey, having a college boyfriend? That checked Jisung's nonexistant list of what he supposed was a good typical university life. No, he wasn't influenced by the romantic manhwas he liked to read from time to time. (Speaking of which, did you think there were some available on campus?)

Chenle and he followed Jeno through the corridors to arrive at the RA rooms. They were different than the simple ones the other students had; when Jeno opened the door, Jisung could see first a kind of living-space, with a table, a couch and a little kitchen. It wasn't as big as his living-room back home, but for students, it was a luxury to have extra space like that. He could only dream adding a couch in his own dorm room. Then there were two doors facing each other, and Jisung guessed that it was Jeno and Yeeun's bedrooms.

“We're back!”

Yeeun was looking at some pot over the cooktop, and Jisung noticed how delicious it smelled. She looked at them with a sweet smile and greeted them, asking if everything was okay in their dorm room. Chenle replied enthusiastically, and Jeno pushed them gently inside so they would sit at the table that was already dressed. Jisung felt flustered that he was empty-handed and couldn't even help to put the cutlery on the table, so he made a mental note to do the dishes as a thank you.

That was when one of the doors opened to reveal a tall and energetic guy sporting bubble gum hair like it was his natural hair color. When the new guy met Jisung's eyes, his smile widened and Jisung didn't know someone could look this happy to meet strangers – he, for sure, was always on the wary side, but it was his personality.

“Hello! Oh my god, Jeno never told me how cute the new freshmen were. I'm Jaemin, Jeno's boyfriend!”

He sat directly in front of Chenle and Jisung, and Jisung was really flustered under his sparkly eyes and undivided attention, let alone being called cute out of the blue. He tried to hide behind his fringe and glasses, but the movement must have been obvious because Jaemin chuckled and stroked Jisung's fringe with a lot more delicateness than what Jisung expected with how excited he looked. The gesture was far from oppressive and Jisung was glad for it; it almost felt like a gesture his mother would do out of pure affection.

God, was he seriously comparing Jeno and Jaemin to his parents now?

“Hi, I'm Chenle!”

“And I'm Jisung.”

Jaemin cooed, even if they only told him their names.

“That's it, I'm adopting you. Jeno, can we adopt them?”

“They are not pets,” Jeno sighed, but you could see the fond stare he had for his boyfriend.

“Anyway, I want to know everything about you two,” Jaemin said, genuinely looking interested in whatever the two freshmen had to offer.

“B-but don't you need help for dinner?” Jisung asked, tilting his head toward the kitchen where Jeno and Yeeun were taking care of the food. He felt sheepish to stay unmoving while people worked.

“Jisung, don't worry about that. I'm sure it was a rough day, so let us take care of dinner while you entertain Jaemin's curiosity,” Yeeun chuckled, and she was like an older sister.

If you asked Jisung if he thought his first evening at the dormitory would look like that, he wouldn't have believed it; he wasn't complaining at all though, because it was surprising that he felt still so calm surrounded by people he barely knew but were anything but lovely and kind to him. He didn't have to force himself to speak, and soon enough the food was on the table.

Having a conversation with the older students wasn't stressful at all; they were relaxed and you could clearly understand that they had their own habits, used to spend time together and to take care of others. Jisung thanked them again and again as he tried the several plates on the table, and silently thanked the aligned stars that put him in this good situation.

At the end of the dinner, plates almost all empty, some noise coming from outside of the dorm startled Jisung, who looked at the window, even if he couldn't guess what it was outside.

“Is there something going on on campus?” Chenle asked, sensing Jisung's question.

“There are a few gatherings organized by different clubs to help freshmen know each other,” Jaemin explained.

It rang a far away bell for Jisung.

“The soccer club is doing one as well,” Jeno commented.

“But, didn't you say you are part of the soccer club? Why aren't you with them?” Jisung asked, incredulous.

“They have enough people and don't really need me tonight.”

“But I guess they are still your friends, it would have been funnier for you to go out with them. I didn't think we would–”

“Woah, woah, stop right there, Jisungie. Really, don't worry about me, I decided by myself that I wanted to spend time here with you all instead.”

Jisung's pout didn't look convinced. He felt bad that Jeno had to stick with him, such an awkward freshman, had to cook food for them, and so on.

“Isn't Jeno so kind and selfless?” Jaemin commented, with a hint of a laugh, but fond and loving eyes while he stroked Jeno's arm.

“Stop that,” Jeno replied, a bit flustered.

“Jeno cares for the students on his floor, he's a good RA,” Yeeun added.

“You're better than me, noona!”

“It's not a competition, Jeno, we're a good team, right?”

“Chenle, Jisung, you really got lucky to end up in this dormitory, because Yeeun and Jeno really are the best RAs out there.”

“You don't even live here,” Jeno deadpanned.

“But I know you! Gosh, Jeno, let me compliment my boyfriend as much as I want!”

Jisung followed their bickering and felt more and more at ease, less guilty. He could get used to this, if they still wanted to hang out with him – and Chenle – after tonight.

“You know that you're always welcome here, and we would be glad to spend time with you,” Jeno said toward the two freshmen. “Moving out can be hard on some of us, and I would be glad to help you if you have any concern, or if you just need an ear, okay?”

Jisung felt a bit overwhelmed to be taken care of with such kindness, and he simply nodded because he was scared his voice would wobble.

“Why did you decide to sign up for being an RA?” Chenle asked, curious.

Jeno smiled, “partly to prove myself that I could be good at taking care of people. It was like a challenge, you know. I wanted to feel useful for the others, and I never regretted.”

Jisung noticed the soft stare Yeeun and Jaemin had for Jeno.

“Also, for free lodging,” he sticked out his tongue, and they all laughed.

When Jisung went to sleep that night, he was still a bit homesick, but he felt reassured too, because he knew that at the end of the corridor, there always was Jeno who was here for him if he had any problem.

_**2.** _

Doyoung didn't hate his college dormitory per se. It was convenient because it was on campus, it wasn't too bad of a price, and that was where he's met some of his best friends. The dorm room was small but clean – thanks to his efforts – and he'd managed to make it feel like home. He didn't think he'd be able to live in a frat house like Johnny, simply because maybe a big enough house to host more than a dozen guys in their twenties wasn't the bestest idea got on Earth, knowing how wild these specimens could go. (Granted, Doyoung was also a guy in his twenties, but he liked to be at peace.)

Peace that was sometimes hard to get even in his dorm room, however. Johnny's frat house seemed chaotic, but his dormitory had its own annoying moments, too. And it didn't help that Doyoung's RA never seemed to be working properly on what his job was. Each time there was an unannounced party thrown in one of the rooms, with minors in the vicinity of alcohol, and that the music was so loud Doyoung felt like he was actually part of the party too, it never occured to the RA to dismiss the gathering for the well being of everyone. There were already so many gatherings anyone could join outside of the uni dormitories, why trying to create a ruckus here? Doyoung felt like a really unfunny adult to think that, but could you blame him, really. He regretted, for the umpteenth time, that he hadn't been the one to apply for the RA job.

“I'm sure if I acted as the RA, no one would question it, because our current one is such shit that it's like we live without one. At least we never had major problems like a fire or something. He's just so useless, and I'm pretty sure last time I wanted to complain about people being loud, he was _part_ of these people."

Yuta patted Doyoung's shoulder while his friend grumbled about the reason of his current distress – Doyoung didn't complain often, but today had been quite harsh on him, and when he had thought he could finally study in peace in the study room of his floor, the usual quietness in there was thrown out the window as some first years had decided to work on some presentations, without caring for the decibels. Doyoung was just too tired to argue and he had seeked for his friend's support, and after a quick text to Yuta, the later invited him to his own – calmer, better – dorm.

To be honest, Doyoung was a bit curious, because there was something about the D dormitory that the other didn't have – and no, it wasn't the fact that it was the D one, affectionately nicknamed _the Dick Dormitory_ by some, or _the Despair Dormitory_ when it was exam seasons and students were just too depressed about having to cram and eat too many textbooks.

What the D dormitory had that the others didn't, was the fact that one of the RAs was Lee Jeno.

And as much as Doyoung had heard about Lee Jeno in the past few months, he'd never really met him, since they didn't share classes as, as he had learnt, Jeno was younger.

“Maybe we'll run into Jeno! He's so cool, I bet you will like him,” Yuta commented, pushing the glass entrance door of the dorm.

What Doyoung knew about Jeno: he was the super nice and super cool RA of D dormitory, and he was also part of Yuta's soccer team, an addition since Jeno arrived on campus that Yuta had talked about before.

Speaking of the devil – or probably angel was a better description – Yuta greeted with an enthusiastic _Jeno!_ a tall guy talking with another tall guy in the common room. Doyoung noticed with a little smile that the one who apparently wasn't Jeno, had his pinky grabbing at one of the loops of Jeno's jeans, in an intimate gesture. The two guys seemed to gravitate toward each other in a smooth and calm atmosphere that could only be because they were used to each other since a long time.

So another thing that Doyoung knew – or more accurately just discovered – about Jeno: he had a boyfriend. (It wasn't always good to assume, but Doyoung was just curious and liked harmless gossips.)

“Hey Jeno, Jaemin,” Yuta said once he was in front of the two sophomores.

“Hey Yuta, how are you, man?”

“Good, good. I have my friend Doyoung here who's voluntarily exiling himself from his noisy dorm.”

“Hey guys,” Doyoung waved his hand.

“How come it's so noisy by your dorm?”

“Meh, let's say the RA isn't that diligent.”

“Let me guess,” Jeno said, “A dormitory?”

“Yup.”

“Not so lucky... I know the guy from our RA gatherings, he's new and not really serious either.”

“You can move into our dorm!” Jaemin exclaimed, even if he knew nothing about Doyoung.

“It's not even your dorm,” Jeno replied, but it was gentle and Doyoung didn't miss the enamoured eyes.

“With how much I see Jaemin here, it's like he's part of our D dorm though,” Yuta teased them.

“Gotta support my hardworking boyfriend, ok?”

So Doyoung was right, Jaemin and Jeno were boyfriends.

“We're gonna study in my room,” Yuta said. “Lots to do, unfortunately.”

“Oh, does it mean you'll still be here tonight too, Doyoung hyung? It's my turn to cook tonight, what's your favourite dish?” Jeno asked.

Doyoung, a bit confused since he didn't think as far as dinner – he was already barely sure he would manage to really focus on his papers for the afternoon –, still replied with the really simple yet delicious and all time favourite _kimchi jjigae_.

“Noted! We'll leave you at your studying now, come on, Jaemin.”

And without further ado, Jeno took Jaemin's hand and left the two juniors to their own occupation.

Doyoung quickly forgot this little conversation with Jeno, because once he had his nose in his notebooks, alternating with the document open on his laptop to write one of his papers, there were only academic words taking all the room in his brain.

Yuta did bring some snacks to munch on at some point, but the both of them were so engrossed in their work that what truly stopped them was when someone came knocking at Yuta's door.

“Hey guys, did you work well?” Jeno greeted them.

“Yup, what time is it?”

“Time for dinner, I'd say,” Jeno chuckled, and when Doyoung checked his phone, he didn't realize it was already so late. “I cooked the _kimchi jjigae_ that you told me about, Doyoung, I hope you'll like it and that I didn't mess it up.”

Doyoung was honestly taken aback. It was the first day of knowing Jeno, and he wasn't even that close to him, only a friend of a resident of the floor Jeno was the RA of, and yet, Jeno went out of his way to ask for Doyoung's favourite dish, and Doyoung couldn't believe he actually took the time to cook it for dinner to share with them.

“What the fuck, Jeno, you didn't have to!” he scurried to say, his eyes widened.

“It's no big deal, really. You said you liked it, right? So it was an enough reason to cook it. Also, you've been studying the whole afternoon, you deserve a good break, right?”

Doyoung was still speechless, looking at Jeno who was smiling at him. There was this calming aura that seemed to surround him. A bit like a calm and confident pet, that knew the inside and out of the house and gave subtle but constant affection to every inhabitant. After consideration with his own brain, Doyoung opted for maybe a samoyed dog.

“Can I adopt you?” he blurted out, not even ashamed.

Jeno was cute, way too kind, attentive and younger than him. That was the logical mind path for Doyoung, his parental instinct taking over.

Yuta burst in laughter, and Jeno only looked at him a bit confused but not offended, tilting his head to the right.

“I told you you would like him,” Yuta teased.

_**3.** _

“Hello! Are you Huang Renjun?”

Renjun raised his head to be face to face with a guy taller than him, with vibrant violet hair and a sneaky smile. What surprised him the most, though, was that he addressed him in perfect Chinese, and last time he checked, Renjun had finally arrived in Korea, more precisely on the campus he had planned to do the rest of his degree. Sure, he wasn't the only foreign student around here, and Renjun couldn't complain to have a bit of familiarity in all these changes that happened to him by moving in a foreign country.

“That's me, and you are...?”

“Zhong Chenle! You're supposed to move in today, right?”

Chenle eyed the suitcases next to Renjun, and that answered his question. Renjun was actually studying the plan of the campus on his phone, and had stopped while hesitating what way to take when Chenle had come to him.

“Well, you're right, but how do you know about me and those information?” Renjun asked, a bit suspicious.

“Well, Jeno talked about you this morning. He was the one supposed to welcome you and help you settle into your dorm room, but he got an extra class that he has to attend, so he asked me to help. And since I'm Chinese too, he thought it would make you more at ease.”

Renjun nodded slowly, taking the new information in.

“Let me lead you to the dorms, it's not that far!”

And so that was what Renjun did. He was glad that he had taken the right path, and he didn't have to drag his suitcases longer – Chenle had taken one of them to help him – before they arrived at the D dormitory.

“Since Yeeun isn't here either, it kinda fell on me to get your keys.”

“Yeeun?”

“The other RA, with Jeno. Once they'll be free from their other duties they will come see you. They are really kind and helpful, you'll see.”

They went through the corridor and ended up in front of a door that Chenle opened with a key he had in his pocket, before handing it to Renjun.

“Here you go! I see you were able to get a single room. I share mine with Jisung, I'll introduce you two later.”

Renjun dumbly nodded, once again. He was in this weird state where he would just accept everything coming his way without really questioning it.

“I'll let you settle down in peace, I'm sure you had enough of me for now. I'll wait in the common room down the corridor, that we passed, so just come join me once you want? Jeno made me promise to be there to help you if you needed anything, because he felt so bad he couldn't be the one doing it even if he's supposed to do so. Between us, it really doesn't matter, since Jeno already does so much for everyone, you'll quickly see that. Too good for his own good, almost. Anyway, take your time!”

And Chenle left Renjun getting accustomed to what he would call his home for the rest of the year. It wasn't that bad, and what was good was that he had the room all for himself.

He didn't talk a lot to Chenle, the other guy being the one who did most of the conversation, but he seemed really friendly and funny, enthusiast, so Renjun could see himself talking to him more. He was glad there was at least another person speaking Chinese on his floor. He thought he would be able to properly introduce himself once he had his things organized in his room.

More than an hour later, once he was satisfied, Renjun grabbed his phone and his wallet, put them in his pockets and went out of his room, without forgetting to lock the door behind him. In the common room, he indeed spotted Chenle sprawled on one of the sofas, his head comfortably on an unknown guy's lap. Was it that Jisung guy he talked about before? Or Jeno?

“Aah Renjun, you're back! Everything's good?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

The other guy looked at them, confusion written on his pouty face, when Renjun realized they had talked in Chinese out of habits. He smiled at him and introduced himself in Korean.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Jisung, Chenle's roommate.”

“Ah, so you're not this mysterious Jeno.”

“Mysterious?” Chenle laughed, “there's nothing mysterious about him, he's just so kind to everyone and has nothing to hide.”

“What does he do for him to be praised so much? I'm kinda curious now,” Renjun confessed.

He was tired after all the organizing he did in his room, so he guessed there was nothing wrong to talk about the people who would share his campus life – even if the concerned person wasn't yet present.

“Jeno is like, a perfect son-in-law,” Chenle commented, which made them laugh. “Jisung, remember the first day, when you were obviously stressed about the moving in and all? Well, Jeno was attentive enough to see that Jisung needed special attention that day, so he invited the both of us to get dinner in his room. Ah yeah, the RA rooms have a kitchen, perk of being an RA, you know. That really helped you to relax, right?” Chenle added, looking gently at Jisung.

Jisung blushed a bit, but nodded.

“Yeah, Jeno is the type to notice a lot and remember what everyone likes, even if it's something you say without really thinking of it. You'll get used to it, it's really endearing.”

Renjun wanted to chuckle, because it seemed like the two freshmen were endlessly complimenting Jeno, as if they had a crush on him.

“Jeno and Yeeun instaured one evening in the dorm where everyone can come and share food together for dinner. Usually, they cook some stuff to share, and if we're not that many, we eat in their living-room. Or we all share the common area and kitchen. It's all part of feeling included and not lonely. Most of the time, Jeno's boyfriend Jaemin joins us too, even if he's not even living here.”

The comment about Jeno's boyfriend raised Renjun's curiosity, as much as it reassured him. He really had ended up in a really good place.

“If you happen to have an important day, like an exam or a competition or anything, in one way or another, Jeno will end up knowing about it, and you can be sure to have a little something at your door on the big day. Usually, he writes a post-it of encouragement, or share some candies for good luck. Doyoung is always so jealous and so proud of Jeno each time someone talks about this habit of his – oh, Doyoung is a junior, he's friend with Yuta who lives in the D dorm too. We're all good friends, but Doyoung claims that he has adopted Jeno. It's kinda funny.”

Renjun listened carefully to every little story and details that Jisung and Chenle had to share about Jeno, and that made him even more curious to meet his RA. The conversation extended to their majors – Renjun was in arts, while Jisung was in dance and Chenle in marketing business.

“Jaemin might have some shared classes with you, he's minoring in photography and have some 101 classes on stuff the art students have too.”

“Talking about my outstanding skills in photography, Chenle?” a voice came from behind Renjun, and he startled, turning his face toward the origin of the voice.

Two guys were walking toward them, and Renjun tried to hide the fact that he was suddenly a bit taken aback by the visual level in front of him. He didn't particularly like to judge people only based on their looks, but those ones were gorgeous, to say the least. And then, it occurred to him that one of them was Jaemin, and also that Jeno was supposed to come back to the dorm to greet him personally, so it wasn't hard to understand that he was finally in front of the two guys Chenle and Jisung spent so much time talking about.

“And who is this handsome man over here?” the pink haired one asked, and based on the voice who was the same as the one earlier, Renjun assumed it was Jaemin.

“Renjun!” Jeno answered for Renjun. “It's nice to meet you! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you arrived. Are you all settled? Did you have any problem or need help?”

That was when Renjun realized that what the two freshmen said was true: the natural flirt attitude from Jaemin, and the sweet concern of Jeno. The pair was looking at him expectantly, Jaemin with a bit of intensity that would fluster him if he thought more of it, and Jeno with eyes waiting for a reply for him, ready to act on whatever obstacle he might have gone through.

“Thanks to Chenle, I didn't have any problem to get to my room.”

“See, I told you I would do a good job!” Chenle exclaimed, and Jeno laughed – oh, that was a cute sound.

“Perfect. I think I can show you around for the common facilities we have around then.”

Renjun approved and stood up from the couch. Now that he was next to the couple, he realized the height difference they had, and he slightly tried to puff up his shoulders not to seem so tiny. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Jaemin, who bit his lips to hold a laugh, but his amused eyes kept the secret.

“Jaemin, I'll go help Renjun now, so find something to entertain yourself.”

“Can't I go with you?” Jaemin whined, encircling Jeno's waist and jutting his lower lip.

Shit, Jaemin was cute, too, Renjun realized, and he looked between the two boyfriends with an interest he didn't really get.

“It is actually part of my job to help the other residents, so I'm trying to stay a bit professional here. Just go wait in my room or give hugs to Jisung while I take care of Renjun.”

Renjun heard Jisung whining behind him, and that made them all chuckle, while Jaemin straightened himself and looked at the younger with an intense smile that meant he liked the idea of annoying him with, probably, unstoppable PDA.

“You're lucky I love Jisungie too. I'll see you both later then!”

Jaemin winked, twice, once for Jeno, and once for Renjun, and Renjun was confused, feeling a bit giddy, and baffled that Jaemin couldn't help but flirt so much, in front of his boyfriend – boyfriend who just seemed amused and fond.

Who was he to judge, right? It's not like he himself didn't like the teasing attention of a handsome guy, nor that he wasn't a little excited to spend time with Jeno, as handsome as Jaemin, with his appeasing aura and constant sweet concern.

(And in the following days, if he found himself sitting next to Jaemin in their shared class, and spending much time in Jeno's dorm room talking about what he should visit if he went to China one day, seeking and receiving attention from the couple, exchanging smiles, comfortable silence and playful hugs, he wouldn't be the one complaining, at all.)

_**4.** _

“Jaemin, you need to stop sulking.”

“How can I not?”

“Maybe because it's a silly reason to pout for that?”

“And also because we know that Jeno gets all mushy when you pout and as much as I support you, I don't want to have a concerned Jeno being all over you during lunch, I'd like to eat, thank you,” Chenle added.

Jaemin sticked his tongue out.

“It's so unfair though!”

“There's nothing unfair, it's just life. So what if you don't have your shared class with Renjun the day of his birthday?”

“I wanted to spend time with him today!”

“You're supposed to give attention to the lecture anyway, and not Renjun, when in class, right?”

“Oh Jisungie, what a pure soul you are. I can do both with maestro, I'll let you know that. Also, you all know Renjun has his radio tonight, and Jeno and I wanted to celebrate for his birthday but it's unfortunately reducing our plans. I won't see my baby on his important day, and that's a cruel turn of events.”

“He's literally coming to join us for lunch right now?”

“Fate wanted to separate us, but I'll brave anything for my Renjunie...”

“Braving what? The queue in front of the hotpot stand in the cafeteria?”

“It's been so long I've seen him... Sometimes I still hear Renjun's voice in my dreams...”

“I'm still alive, you weirdo, don't act like a distressed widow.”

“Renjunie!”

Jaemin scurried on his feet, and enlaced Renjun with all his might, almost suffocating him.

“I missed you so much, birthday boy, prettiest baby on Earth!”

“Hello to you too, boyfriend,” Renjun replied, teasing, but the little blush on his cheeks fooled no one.

Jeno, who came with Renjun, dropped a little kiss on Jaemin's temple.

“Thank god you're finally here, Jaemin almost revisited the greek tragedy he's studying to make it all about Renjun.”

The newcomers sat at the table, and Jaemin made sure that Renjun was between him and Jeno.

“Happy birthday, Renjunnie,” everyone at the table congratulated him.

“Thank you guys. I'm gonna grab something to eat, I'll be right back.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jeno stopped him with his hand on Renjun's arm.

And without any other explanation, he put his bag on the table, that seemed heavier than usual, and Jaemin looked at him curiously, until he remembered what Jeno told him by message the day before. He smiled widely and waited for Renjun to see his surprise.

Jeno took out several tupperwares from his bag, and displayed them in front of Renjun.

“I cooked you a birthday meal. I know it's not fancy or anything, and we're only at the cafeteria, you deserve more but–”

Jaemin almost stopped Jeno's ridiculous ramblings, but Renjun was faster (and closer), and he shut Jeno up with a quick kiss at the corner of his lips.

“What do you mean it's not fancy? That's even more than what I could ask for! You're the cutest, thank you. I'll eat well.”

Renjun opened each one of the containers with sparkling eyes.

“Is that my favourite chinese dish?”

“I looked up a recipe on the Internet. Since it's the first time I tried it, I don't know if it's as good as what you're used to–”

“Lee Jeno, say one more thing about you not being perfect and I'll tackle you,” Renjun deadpanned, and Jaemin laughed but nodded and agreed vigorously.

Jeno was the type to always prepare something for someone, without needing any particular reason – today was Renjun's birthday, yes, but sometimes Jeno would just run into one of his friends on campus, and even if they only chatted for five minutes, Jeno would take out a ziplock full of cookies he'd baked to offer some, or he would give some coupons he'd got at the convenience store, and simply said _enjoy_ without asking for anything in return. That was how selfless and kind Lee Jeno was, even if he didn't really consider his gestures of kindness that much of a deal, normal to him. Since day one that Jaemin met Jeno, he knew he was head over heels for a boy so perfect, and he promised himself to give him back all the kindness and love he deserved. Good thing he had now Renjun's help to bring more happiness to Jeno's life.

Jaemin took it into his hands to spoon feed Renjun, but the later whined, and the three boyfriends bickered a bit while enjoying their meals, under the stare of their friends who let them at their shenanigans, used to it. Soon enough, both Jaemin and Renjun were all focused on Jeno, trying to feed him too, while Jeno whined and said that the birthday boy was supposed to be taken care of, not him.

Doyoung sighed, as if he was enamoured, simply drinking his iced latte, a small fond smile on his lips while looking at the three lovers.

“Bet he's gonna–” Jisung murmured to Chenle, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

"My baby Jeno has two boyfriends,” Doyoung gushed, “that's what he deserves, two people to give him twice the love, with all the love he gives to others that's only fair."

“Told you,” Jisung laughed.

Chenle rolled his eyes, "here he goes again. How many time did we hear that already?"

The day Doyoung learnt that Renjun accepted to be in a relationship with Jeno and Jaemin, after several discussions but a lot of enthusiasm since it was obvious the three of them worked well together and loved to spend time and help each other and were clearly fond of each other, Doyoung had been ecstatic, something the others didn't really expect to that extent. Doyoung was clearly fond of Jeno since the first day, and couldn't help but be all over him each time they saw each other. And he'd grown fond of Renjun as well quickly. So maybe Doyoung became the number one NoRenMin supporter, or the second, because Jaemin couldn't stop gushing about his two boyfriends and be fan of their own three ways relationship.

As much as Jisung and Chenle whined about Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun not being appropriate for lunch time, it was only out of teasing and they all knew it. If anything, Jeno became even more attentive and adorable now that he had not one but two boyfriends, and that was saying something.

Even if Jaemin was being dramatic over not having class with Renjun on that important day, and that Renjun had a schedule at the university radio, he still had plenty of time to spend with his boyfriends. Renjun was still really diligent in his work though, so they spent time in the library, but at least Jaemin got to take Renjun to his favourite café and buy him his usual drink and a slice of chocolate cake to feel festive. Jaemin and Jeno spoke between themselves about how it must be weird for Renjun this year not to be with his family for his birthday, and they wanted to do the most for him so it would be as good as any other year.

Only problem was that Renjun had asked the both of them not to buy him any present, and the past few weeks he'd been adamant to ignore every time Jaemin bothered him with pouty lips and pleading eyes to tell them what he would like to get. It went on and on the whole day still, but Jaemin was on his tip toe to be aware of any little details that Renjun would mindlessly let out that would help them to know what Renjun would cherish as a present.

And Jaemin was delighted when finally, finally, something that Renjun said was what Jeno and him had been waiting for.

“Woah, look, that's the new bag from the brand I like,” Renjun exclaimed, pointing at a girl walking on the opposite sidewalk. “How did she get it so fast?” he mumbled.

“That's a pretty bag,” Jaemin commented.

“Right?” Renjun said, distracted, looking at his wristwatch. “Ah, it's almost time for my schedules at the radio, I need to leave you guys...”

Even if he acted all serious, Jaemin knew that Renjun loved spending time with them, and that he had relished in all the attention his two boyfriends had given him that day.

“We'll pick you up once you're finished,” Jeno said, pecking Renjun's cheek.

“You don't have to.”

Jaemin eyed Renjun with exaggeratedly widened eyes, as if to dare him to say it once again, while he perfectly knew his boyfriends would wait for him for hours without complaining – if Jaemin had his fair amount of kisses in return of his waiting, it was all good.

They separated, Renjun on his way for the building where the uni radio was recording, and Jeno and Jaemin feigning to go back to Jeno's place. However, once Renjun was out of sight, Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“The brand bag? Let's go get it.”

They knew Renjun's love for this brand, even if he didn't talk about it much; it was still expensive for a student budget, and usually he only thirsted from afar on their products, cherishing the one bag that he had from it that his parents had gotten him a few years back. Today was the day to spoil Renjun with what he really wanted.

“Where's the closest store?”

Jaemin checked on his phone.

“Manageable distance... but the store closes in twenty minutes,” he said, panicking.

Renjun needed to get his gift today!

Jeno, after a few seconds, decided:

“Let's go to the store with our bikes. It'll be faster than the bus.”

Jaemin cheered, and while they almost ran toward where they parked their bikes, Jaemin entered the address of the store on his phone, and soon enough two boyfriends in love with their third boyfriends were racing against time in the dark evening of Seoul. Jaemin was glad that Jeno made him like biking and that they shared this common interest now. They'd never biked that fast in their life, but it was all for a good reason.

They arrived two minutes before the closing time, and Jaemin could already see the employees organizing the products for the next day. They clearly were not expecting two dishevelled and panting college students to enter, but Jaemin put on his most charming smile so they wouldn't be too upset. If they felt underdressed for such an expensive store, they didn't show their discomfort. Anything for Renjun.

“Could we see the latest bag you released? It's for a gift,” Jaemin asked sweetly.

The employee, a bit in dazed, nodded and recited her commercial speech while showing to the both of them the new model. They ended up choosing the black one between the different options, and after the bag was wrapped in a beautiful gift paper, Jeno didn't even flinch when the employee announced the price. Jaemin almost gasped, because even if it was a gift, and for Renjun, it wasn't cheap. But Jeno didn't say anything and took out his own credit card, handing it respectfully to the cashier. Jaemin was about to protest, because he wanted to pay for it as well, but Jeno looked at him and mouthed _“later”_ , not to make a scene.

Five minutes after the closing time, Jeno and Jaemin were out of the store with Renjun's dreamed bag in their hands, not really believing they managed to make it.

“If you think I'll let you pay for it all by yourself, you're wrong,” Jaemin said with a joking tone, but he was serious.

“Don't worry about it, you can pay half of it anytime, I don't mind.”

“Jeno, that's a big amount, I'm not waiting to refund you.”

Jeno hummed.

“Let's grab something to drink, they we can go back to campus and wait for Renjun?” Jeno proposed, and Jaemin agreed.

When Renjun finished his schedule and calmly walked in the hall of the building, he found his two boyfriends waiting for him with a big suspicious bag at their feet.

“What did the both of you do...”

“Happy birthday Injunnie!” Jaemin couldn't hide his excitement, and he grabbed the wrapped gift to put it in Renjun's arms.

“I told you guys to not buy me any– wait, are you crazy?!”

Renjun finally looked at the brand written on the bag holding the present.

“What did you do, are you serious, what the fuck is that,” Renjun mumbled, unwrapping the gift while Jaemin urged him to do so.

The bag he was talking about barely a few hours ago was in his hands, shiny, ready for him to use, and he lifted his head to look, dazed, at his two really content looking boyfriends.

“What will I do with you, seriously...,” Renjun whispered, but his shiny eyes were a proof of how grateful and loved he felt.

Jaemin enlaced him, and soon after, Jeno had the both of them in his arms, his chin delicately on top of their heads, and in that embrace, they could feel all the love they shared.

_**5.** _

Yeeun adored Jeno. She was so glad she was paired up with him to be the RAs of the D dormitory. Jeno was hardworking, diligent, attentive, sweet, calm, and always had the right word to cheer someone up. Yeeun didn't have a lot of guy friends, but for sure Jeno was her favourite – and she liked Jeno's friends, too.

Jeno was the kind of guy to be polite yet teasing with her, not out of prince charming cliché that he mindlessly integrated, but out of pure kindness that he had for the whole world. Yeeun liked that Jeno remembered how she liked her coffee, when they would sometimes be at their shared kitchen at the same time before going to their respective classes. She liked that he kept the common living space in order, and that they had a really good communication when it came to taking care of the residents of their floor. Working with him was stress-free, and being friend with him was soothing, too.

She really considered him like her own little brother; if Jeno was unsure about something, he would seek her help to improve and work on himself, because he counted on her just as much. He was down-to-earth, which was really a good trait because they had responsibilities, yet he was also creative and enthusiastic, making their work as RAs not that boring with the few activities they would organize for their residents.

Their whole floor adored the both of them, because they were serious yet attentive, and since they took their duties, they've never really been bothered by an annoying resident. Of course, everyday wasn't perfect, but Yeeun usually made the rules be followed with her intense – and sometimes judgemental – stare, with the rules repeated for anyone who had forgotten them. She didn't want to be too strict, either, but the well being of all the residents were her priority as much as it was Jeno's, so being sure that people understood not to take their words too lightly was part of the job.

Yeeun could maybe pinpoint one flaw of Jeno – and seriously, in some case it wasn't even considered a flaw – but she couldn't help but be worried for him a little bit, sometimes. Jeno was so kind to the point he would accommodate everyone except himself, and sometimes without even realizing he was doing so. It's not like Jeno couldn't defend himself, but it was more like, he would just ignore if something was too harsh on him, and work harder to still make it through despite the additional difficulty.

Not everyone deserved Jeno's kindness. Not everyone deserved Jeno's efforts.

Yeeun knew that Jeno could have his bad days as well, and usually his boyfriends were there to help him go through them without having to bottle up his feelings. Before Jaemin, and then Renjun, came into Jeno's life, Yeeun couldn't remember a moment where Jeno would express strong feelings like anger or disgust, nor shedding any tears. Of course she didn't want Jeno to go through those moods, but it was normal and healthy to face them instead of ignoring it. Nowadays, Jeno was a bit more attuned to his own emotions, but it was still subtle. She tried to help him, too, by asking him once in a while how he felt, how he was doing, caring as his colleague and his friend.

That day was a usual Saturday, and she was on duty with Jeno, meaning she couldn't go with Sorn when she invited her for dinner. They had to stay available for the residents if anything happened, and usually nothing too crazy disturbed them. Yeeun was doing some readings at the living-room table with the duty phone next to her.

Jeno had been quiet for the most part of the day, his focus on his notebooks. Yeeun had assumed he was studying for a difficult chapter, and had tried not to distract him too much, being the one who took care of the students with any concern coming to them. The night was already there, and they had eaten lazy instant noodles and tteokbokki for dinner.

Yeeun was about to suggest Jeno to take a break from studying, when several knocks at their door were heard.

“Good evening,” Yeeun greeted once she opened the door. “Oh, Eunbinie!”

“Good evening, eonni,” Eunbin replied, looking a bit uncomfortable, wriggling her hands in front of her.

“What's the matter? Everything's alright?”

“There's, hm, one of the rooms near mine is getting really loud, and– and it smells weird in the corridor.”

Yeeun furrowed her eyebrows, but she could speculate on the weird smell, if it wasn't something like a burnt dinner or gourmet disaster.

“We'll go check on that right away,” she reassured Eunbin with a smile, and without needing to ask for anything, Jeno was next to her, flashing a quick smile to Eunbin before having a serious face again.

Yeeun was a bit worried for Jeno, but she could still ask later.

Eunbin lead them to her corridor, and the more they approached, the more the smell was strong, and Yeeun winced while feeling annoyance bubble in her.

“How dare they,” she muffled.

“I don't know what it is but I thought it wasn't normal. Is something burning?” Eunbin asked, worried.

“Something's burning, but it won't make any damage except to those idiots' brain,” Yeeun replied, rolling her eyes.

Eunbin looked at her confused.

Jeno took the lead wordlessly, but it was obvious that he was as annoyed as Yeeun; he was far from showing his usual calm smile. One of the dorm rooms was obviously loud, music and laughters could be heard from outside, and it could be related to the smell of weed that took over the corridor. Yeeun didn't want to explain it to Eunbin yet.

Without waiting, Jeno knocked loudly on the door, and a few seconds after, the door opened on the occupant of the room. Behind him, they could see too many people for a room that small, sprawled on the beds and chatting the night away with speakers and food in front of them.

Yeeun had nothing against this kind of gatherings, if they kept the noise level at a decent one, and most of all if weed was not involved. Smoke was clouding the room a bit, even if the window was slightly open, and Yeeun noticed that it was always so harsh on her nerves to be completely sober and drug-free in front of people that had quite a few drinks already.

“Jeno! Bro! What you doing here?” the guy exclaimed, and he tried to put his hand on Jeno's shoulder, but Jeno dodged it in a smooth move.

“Someone told us you were being too loud. Also, you know you aren't allowed to smoke in the dorms.”

The other guests weren't even shutting the music down out of respect for Jeno, and Yeeun could notice that Jeno was ready to snap, by the way he slowly bawled his hands in a fist. The situation wasn't one she was used to at all, and she wondered how it would end. If she was annoyed about all of it, what could Jeno feel?

“Come on, it's nothing, one joint or two.”

“Listen, I don't care if you smoke that shit, but not here,” Jeno continued, and Yeeun wondered if she had to intervene, but Eunbin seemed a bit afraid so she decided to take her hand in hers to calm her down a little bit.

“Well, we already did anyway, it's okay if we finish since what's done is done?”

“Oh my god, can't you cut that shit already and understand I'm not here to act like your friend?” Jeno raised his voice, and it wasn't shouting yet but for Jeno it was the first time Yeeun heard him sounding this pissed, which was terrifying in a way.

“The rules are made for everyone to live in the same building peacefully. If you smoke that here, there's a risk the fire alarm will launch and that can cause stress to a lot of the residents. I'm not even talking if it's right or bad to smoke weed, that's your own problem. You need to realize you're being selfish and disrespectful. And for fuck's sake cut that music while I talk!”

His last sentence was louder than the rest, and Yeeun looked at Jeno, taken aback and worried because she saw tears at the corner of Jeno's eyes. She'd never seen him that upset before, nor did she remember hearing that many bad words escaping his mouth during duty.

Jeno was clearly not feeling his best, and she decided at that moment to intervene, patting Jeno's arm and telling him to go back to his room while she took care of the rest alone.

“Eunbin, you can go back to your room, or wait with Jeno if you want, I can make you some tea later,” Yeeun said, and then she turned toward the cause of all this ruckus.

Her tone became glacial, compared to the concerned one she had for Jeno and Eunbin. She heard the two of them walking away. In the meantime, someone had stopped the music inside the room, and there was this awkward silence surrounding them. After all, she recognized some of them, and she was sure everyone knew Jeno too, and how calm and composed he usually was.

“Now you'll open the windows to ventilate this room and breathe a little bit, and you make those joints disappear, I don't care how you do it. You're lucky I'm worried about Jeno right now not to make too much of a fuss of how irresponsible you were, but I'm noting down your names and be sure that if anything similar happens with one of you there will be no indulgence.”

She took her phone to quickly collect the names, and her cold aura made everyone follow her directions without complaints. Once it was done, she sighed, and looked at the guy who was still awkwardly standing up near his door.

“You're really not aware of everything Jeno does for all of you guys,” Yeeun said, “he's treating you like you are all his friends yet he doesn't wait for anything in return, and that's your problem: you don't realize how much work he puts in everything and you act as if it was normal. You take him for granted, and when he's actually less lenient, you're disrespectful with him. I don't tolerate this, at all, so I hope next time you'll think of your behaviour before doing something dumb. I'm at least glad there are really good people in Jeno's circle to support him and help him.”

She put her phone in her pocket.

“Anyway, don't make more noises that could disturb others or I'm coming back and expelling all of you guys. Bye.”

When she came back to her room, Jeno and Eunbin were sat at the table with hot infusions in front of them. Eunbin smiled at her, and Jeno was about to stand up to make Yeeun a mug too when she stopped him.

“Come on Jeno, I can take care of this myself. Did you send a message to Jaemin and Renjun or something?” she asked while opening the cupboard.

“Not yet... I'm sorry for earlier, noona, it won't happen again.”

“What do you mean, Jeno? It's alright, they were being selfish and you explained to them the rules. I'm not mad at you or anything, just a little worried, because it's not always that you're so upset.”

“Ah, when I'm angry, I tend to cry, that's not really, hm, convincing.”

“You're too good for your own good. I took care of the rest, don't worry. I think it'll be better for you if you relax now, call your boyfriends and have a calm night, I'll stay on duty. You have no words in this decision,” she finished with an amused smile because she could feel Jeno was about to retort.

Jeno thanked her, and shot a message to his boyfriends before going to his room to wait. Yeeun chatted a bit with Eunbin to be sure she was alright, and walked her back to her room a bit later. When she came back, Jaemin and Renjun were about to knock on the door, and she opened for them, greeting them.

“Take good care of Jeno, ok!”

“Don't worry, noona, that's our second major here,” Jaemin joked, but she could see he was worried, just like Renjun.

The next day, she was greeted by the three boys making breakfast together, and Jeno's smile was back on his face, the tension in his shoulders long forgotten.

_**+1** _

The restaurant was full of customers, with every table in their own little bubbly world, waiters going from one to another with trays covered in food and drinks. The light was heartwarming as well as the laughters of everyone getting relaxed after a long day and week.

Jeno, sat in the middle, squished between his two boyfriends, surrounded by all his friends, took in all of this and smiled with his usual calm aura, pleased.

“I can't believe you even were the one who booked our table. It's your birthday, you should have let us taken care of it!” Jaemin whined for the umpteenth time, still not over his boyfriend calling himself the restaurant on his phone to reserve a table big enough for all his friends.

Renjun was already sulky enough that Jeno had asked everyone to RSVP to know how many people they would be. Jeno was used to do everything by himself, even if it was organizing a little get-together for his own birthday. Until the end, there was no way someone could outdo Jeno, not even his boyfriends, not even on his birthday. That needed to change.

“You even asked if the place would be convenient for everyone. Like, it doesn't matter, what matters is that _you_ like it, it's _your_ birthday!”

“But if you don't like it I'd feel uncomfortable. You don't need to make that much effort for me, I'm all good, you know,” Jeno replied, taking a sip of his beer. “Jisung, do you want fries?”

“Hyung, do you want fries?” he asked back.

“We can share if you want some.”

Jisung sulked, mirroring Jaemin and Renjun's pout.

“If you don't tell me right away what _you_ wanna eat, I'm gonna cry, and I know you hate that.”

“Ok, ok, I really want to eat fries, happy? Geez, you're all so extreme tonight, what's going on?” Jeno laughed, still curious about the answer, though.

Doyoung heard it, and stopped his conversation with Yuta to enlighten Jeno.

“You're always the one taking care of everyone, and today's your birthday but there's no exception. We're forcing you to take a break and to be a bit selfish for once. The present you want is expensive? Nevermind, we'll all pitch in. You want everyone to pay for the restaurant? Just ask for it.”

“I was gonna pay for everyone's drinks as a thank you though,” Jeno replied, and that literally made everyone at the table vehemently shout and disagree.

“Dammit Lee Jeno, stop being so selfless and everyone's platonic sugar daddy,” Chenle dramatically sighed.

Jeno almost spat the sip he'd just taken.

“Chenle, where did you learn this word?!”

“What? Come on, it's true, you're always going around offering us sweets and words of encouragement to cheer us up, without asking for anything in return except our _happiness_. Seems like a sugar daddy behaviour to me.”

“The children got guts tonight,” Yuta laughed, “I think Jaemin and Renjun will have stuff to talk about more privately later,” he added with a wink.

That made Jeno blush furiously, and he whined, asking them to finish this conversation already.

“Now accept everyone's love and don't even think of making sure we always have something to drink or to eat. And order whatever you want, because we're paying.”

Jeno nodded and followed the instructions. He was already so happy to be surrounded by the persons that he cared about so much, he didn't know if he could ask for more. Yeeun had made a little funny speech once everyone was sat, and everyone wished him a happy birthday at that moment, congratulations being echoed by other customers who heard it was his birthday from how loud they were.

The dinner was lively, lovely and funny. They ate and chatted without seeing the time pass. At some point, Jisung and Yuta tried to act all nonchalant and not suspicious, but Jeno wasn't fooled, and totally understood that they all sneaked in a birthday cake for him and the two were trying to light up the candles behind his back.

When the cake was in front of him, and that his friends were singing him the usual birthday song, Jeno felt a bit overwhelmed, truly taking in the moment. He was happy and couldn't be more grateful.

After his friends gave him several birthday cards, and that Chenle put frosting on Jeno's nose, they shared the cake because Jeno insisted he couldn't eat all of it by himself, but Jaemin pestered to spoon feed him, which Jeno indulged in the end.

Later, Jeno excused himself to go the toilets, but his two boyfriends followed him like two serious bodyguards.

“Come on, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'm not being sneaky to go pay secretly.”

“We're never too sure,” Renjun retorted, and Jaemin nodded forcefully.

“You're real phenomenons tonight,” Jeno laughed, supervised and still walking.

“Yup, and we want you to have the best dinner ever, because we love you.”

They were in the corridor, far away enough from the main room of the restaurant to be quiet enough. Jeno was holding hands with both his boyfriends, and feeling their enamoured stares on him, coupled with the little bit of alcohol he had, he felt lighter, and truly happy.

“I love you both,” he said, blushing a bit, because he didn't say those words often, usually opting for showing it through his gestures instead.

“And we love you more,” Jaemin and Renjun replied softly.

Before he could retort, they kissed both his cheeks at the same time, and after that, they nosed at his jaw, murmuring once again “ _happy birthday, Jeno._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 4 days because i procrastinated and then jeno's bd was almost there and i needed to write it lol
> 
> i think it's a bit different from what i usually write and at the same time not really?? anyway i hope you liked it! jeno deserves so much!!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
